Your Mine, and Quack
by nyc2dragon
Summary: AU more based on the comics, but influences from DT 2017 and Legend of The Three Cabralleros. Story of Donald Duck raising his three nieces April, May, and June, and the story of Daisy Duck raising her three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and what happens when Donald meets Daisy and start dating, will it tear this families apart or bring them together?


_Hope you like this story, I thought it be fun to see what would happen if Donald and Daisy switches on which kids they raise. Huey, Dewey, and Louie persoanlities are based on their Ducktales 2017 versions, while April, May, and June personalities is a combo of their personalities in The Legend of the Three Cabralleros cartoon and the Dutch / Italy comics, as well as some original ideas. **  
**_

 _Also need to give credit and thanks to ideasfromanotherapocalypse on tumblr. If it wasn't for this person and the ideas and support I got, this fan fic would never exist. So thank you my friend._

* * *

Chapter 1

Meet The Ducks Families

Some believe there are multiple dimensions in which different realties exists with slight differences in reality. This story is about one of those alternate realties this story is also about family, it is about love between family, and it is about falling in love and how to balance that with family.

Let's meet a man named Donald Duck. Donald a resident of Duckburg the western side of Duckburg to be more pacific. Donald is a very proud man, even though his uncle is the richest duck in the world, he refuses to mooch off him, and instead lives as independently as he can.

Donald lived a very humble life, but a very happy life. As he wakes up to meet the day, life has always been a struggle for him, but he doesn't mind, he would struggle and work hard over having all the money in the world like his Uncle Scrooge or having everything handed to him without lifting a finger like his cousin Gladstone. Donald's life wasn't perfect but it was his life, besides he had three irreplaceable treasures in his life.

Donald make his famous pancakes that only he can make, when three pairs of footsteps walked down the stairs. The first pair of steps belong to a pre teen girl dressed in yellow who said "morning already". "Yes April" Donald replied. "I am ready for whatever challenges the day brings me, bring it on" the girl behind April who looks identical to her except she is dressed in red says. "Oh May a chip off the old block" Donald replied. "Can we sleep in" the girl behind May who looks identical to April and May except she is dressed in purple says. "Sorry June, you girls have to school, just like I have to go to work" Donald replies. "Oh darn" June replies.

The three girls are Donald's greatest treasure in this life. A while back Donald was a single man living a normal single life, when it was turned upside down, because of circumstances that is not important to the story, Donald lost his sister, but in losing her, he gained his sister's daughters, his great three treasures, April, May, and June. Losing an important family member was hard on all 4 of them, but they got through it together, and have become a tight knit family unit. Donald is a single man raising 3 girls, and she he has been living with April, May, and June, he has never dated, he is too busy focusing on providing for April, May, and June both financially and emotionally, besides what women would be willing to accept an average man like Donald with kids, at least that is what Donald thought.

* * *

Meanwhile on the eastern side of Duckburg, let's meet a young woman named Daisy Duck who is not related by blood or marriage to Donald, she awakes realizes she is running late. She runs down stair to see the three most important men in her life her nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie are eating pop tarts in a rush themselves. "Why didn't you wake me" she yelled. "I am sorry aunt Daisy" her oldest nephew Huey wearing a red t shirt and a red cap said "but according to the Junior Woodchuck guidebook sleep is very important in the health of a person." "You and that geek book of yours" Daisy's second born nephew Dewey said "you really upset aunt Daisy look at how stress she is" Daisy looking annoyed Dewey's insensitive remark, but quickly smiled back at him knowing she knew he meant well. "You are lucky aunt Daisy" Daisy's youngest nephew Louie wearing a green hoodie says "I wish they let me sleep in". "Oh you guys what am I going to do with you?" Daisy replied.

Well the story of Daisy and her nephews are very complicated. The boys are the sons of Daisy's sister, who for the time being can't raise them at the moment, and for the last several years Daisy has stepped in and raise them in her sister's place. What is those reasons, it doesn't matter, will Daisy's sister ever be able to raise her sons again, maybe but for the time being, Daisy stepped up to raise these young men into adult hood, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She has dated before, but a steed fast rule, her and her nephews are a package deal. And so far no one has been able to handle that stipulation. At least so far.

* * *

Back at Donald's house, "time to go girls" Donald says. "Yes uncle Donald" April, May, and June say simultaneously, "Remember to do what the teachers says, and don't hang with a bad crowd" Donald pleads as his nieces are about to leave. "We know uncle Donald" the three of them say simultaneously as they simultaneously kiss their uncle goodbye.

* * *

Back at Daisy's house, "we got to go aunt Daisy" Huey says. "Bye Huey" Daisy says "try to give the other kids a chance to answer the questions in class." "I will aunt Daisy" Huey responds as he kisses his aunt goodbye. "See you aunt Daisy" Dewey says. "Okay Dewey promise the principal won't call me today." "Okay aunt Daisy". Dewey kisses his aunt goodbye and is not far behind Huey." Louie motion to his stomach and says "You know I am not feeling too good, I think I will stay home today". "Now Louie" Daisy says. "It is worth a try" Louie responds as he kisses his aunt goodbye.

And so that is how the day begins for Donald Duck and his nieces April, May, and June, as well as Daisy Duck and her nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Little did they know, they were destined to cross paths and have their lives changed forever.

* * *

 _I know it is a slow start, but it will get better, once I get the introduction out of the way and set up the world and able to get into the plot, things will go more smoothly , just bare with me in these early chapters. Thank you and please rate and review._


End file.
